


Rabbit Season

by Crematosis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), M/M, Punk Dean Winchester, Veterinarian Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Castiel's life as a small-town vet changes for the better when an interesting client walks in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126
Collections: SPN TFW Bingo





	Rabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> For the Punk AU square for SPN Team Free Will Bingo

Castiel was not a morning person. Unfortunately, there were certain days he had to be at the clinic by the ungodly hour of seven a.m. So he dragged himself out of bed, grabbed a cup of extra strong coffee and shrugged on his white lab coat

He arrived at work fifteen minutes before opening. His assistant Meg was finishing her breakfast in between writing the names of the day’s patients on the big whiteboard in the lobby.

Most of the names he recognized. Mrs. Tran’s aging Maltese Candor, Claire Novak’s two hunting dogs Max and Maddie, Bela Talbot’s Siamese Burgundy, and the senior center’s two resident cats Bob and Lucky.

“Oh, new blood today,” Castiel said with surprise. “I don’t recall a Raccoon ever coming to our clinic.”

Milton Family Veterinary Clinic was a small family practice. Castiel and his brothers had inherited it from their parents. Castiel specialized in mammals, Gabriel handled reptiles and amphibians, and Balthazar worked with birds. The practice was doing okay for itself. They had also inherited their parents’ loyal customer base when they retired, but they weren’t established enough to begin attracting many new clients.

“Oh, Charlie’s bringing that one in,” Meg said around a mouthful of bagel.

Castiel sighed. “What is it this time?”

Charlie had to have had a menagerie by now. She was always finding and adopting stray animals. Castiel himself had treated two dogs, a cat, a guinea pig, and a chinchilla but he faintly remembered seeing her with a pair of cockatoos at some point.

“It’s an actual raccoon. Charlie hasn’t named it yet.”

“She shouldn’t name it! It’s a wild animal, not a pet.”

Meg smirked. “I told her you’d say that.” 

“I hope you also told her that we don’t treat raccoons.” 

Yes, they advertised that they treated exotic pets. But exotic was a veterinary term for pets that weren’t dogs or cats. It didn’t mean they treated every animal out there. Gabriel had already had to turn away a woman who wanted him to treat an octopus and Castiel had had to explain to a panicked vacationer that no, he was not an expert on deer and couldn’t tell him over the phone if the deer he had struck with his car was fatally injured.

“Relax, Clarence. She just said something about the critter being tangled in something and no other place being open yet. She’s on her way over right now so she should be in and out before our first appointment even shows up.”

Castiel grumbled and glanced at his watch. “I sure hope so.”

There was only one other new name on Meg’s list.

“And who’s Lucifer? Don’t tell me Charlie picked up a wild bat, too.”

Meg shrugged. “I didn’t make the appointment. Becky did. Two days ago according to the log. But she didn’t write down what it was about.”

Typical. 

Becky was a great receptionist in most respects. She was friendly and enthusiastic. The clients loved her. But she tended to focus on unimportant details so sometimes instead of noting what species of pet or what ailment the animal was suffering, she left notes about what kind of person the owner was or what color the creature’s coat was.

“So what did she note?”

“She just put down “New pet” with a couple exclamation points and a smiley face.”

Well, that was maddeningly unhelpful. It looked like Castiel would just have to wait and see.

Three minutes later, Charlie burst in. She had a cardboard box tucked under her flannel jacket that she was barely holding onto. The whole box shook with movement and growling and hissing came from inside.

“Thanks for seeing me so early,” Charlie panted. “I was walking Dorothy and Gilda near the river and I ran across this little guy. He’s caught in fishing wire. I’d untangle him myself but the hook’s into his shoulder.”

“Let’s take a look.” Castiel said. He pulled on his thick anti-bite gloves and carefully lifted the lid.

The raccoon was far more tangled up than Castiel had originally expected. The poor critter could barely move, but it was thrashing desperately, its eyes wide with terror and its mouth open and panting. Seeing Castiel, it snarled and lunged at him, but couldn’t get much momentum to get anywhere close to biting him.

Castiel lowered the lid. “Have you gotten a rabies vaccination yet?"

“No,” Charlie scoffed. “He’s not rabid. He’s just hurt and scared.”

“You don’t know that. It’s often difficult to tell in the early stages. He could be acting violently and aggressively because he’s injured and feels threatened or he could be acting out because he has rabies.”

Castiel picked up the office phone and dialed. “Garth? I have a client with a potentially rabid raccoon-”

“He’s not rabid,” Charlie insisted.

“-that’s been caught in some fishing line.” Castiel gave Charlie a sidelong look. “Would you be willing to take a look at it?”

“Of course,” Garth said. “Bring ‘em on down.”

Castiel hung up the phone. “I’m going to have you take this little guy to the wildlife rehabilitation center outside town. Ask for Garth. And then make sure you get a rabies vaccine right after. Both of the dogs as well if they had any contact with the raccoon.”

Charlie slumped. “Seriously? That’s all you’re going to do for the poor thing?”

“That’s all I can do. Garth has more resources than I do. He’s also better at recognizing the symptoms of rabies than I am. Best case scenario, he’ll be able to sedate the raccoon, remove the hook, and get him all stitched up. Worst case scenario…”

“They’re going to put him down,” Charlie said glumly.

“I’m afraid so. But if he does have rabies, he’s suffering and all we can do is put him out of his misery.”

“Well, thanks anyway I suppose,” Charlie said. She clutched the box tightly to her chest and trudged out the door, her head down and shoulders slumped. 

Castiel hated seeing her look so discouraged, but he believed in giving his clients an accurate view of the situation. False hope would be unkind.

“Well, we’ve had our excitement for the day and we haven’t even opened yet,” Meg muttered. “Is it too much to ask for an easy shift?”

“The shift will go much easer if all the opening preparations are done beforehand,” Castiel reminded her.

She flipped him off, but headed into the back to prepare the exam rooms and get all the supplies set out.

Two minutes before seven, Becky arrived. “Good morning, Doctor Novak, Miss Masters,” she said cheerfully. “We’re going to have a great day today, aren’t we? So many cute puppies and kittens.” She sank into her chair with a happy sigh. “I love my job.”

Castiel had never seen her with a single cup of coffee and yet here she was, as energetic and enthusiastic as always.

“Go ahead and unlock the doors. We’re ready for our first patient.”

The mornings were always slow. Mrs. Tran was their first patient at 7:15 and no one else was scheduled to come in until 8. But Castiel made himself available for anyone picking up prescriptions for their pets on the way to work or interested in prescription-grade pet food or supplies. Becky took the time to call everyone with an appointment the next day as a courtesy reminder and Meg made her rounds to check on the two small dogs who had been boarded overnight after being spayed.

At 11:30, Kali, Gabriel’s assistant arrived to begin setting up for Gabriel’s patients and Meg went out to lunch. Castiel’s lunch period was an hour later, when Gabriel showed up for his half day. Balthazar, the lucky devil, didn’t have to be in until three so he was probably still sleeping off a hangover. But in just a few short days, their schedules would shift and Castiel would be able to savor the joy of sleeping in.

Castiel stayed in the office for lunch. He had a perfect vantage point where he could just see around the reception desk into the lobby, watching as Gabriel’s patients arrived.

He was just finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when a very interesting man walked in with a small animal carrier tucked under one arm.

He actually had to duck down to fit through the door. Not because he was extremely tall. He was just over average height. But his dark spiky hair was done up into a huge mohawk.

Castiel’s parents had been fairly conservative people and their clients were pretty much the same. Mostly middle-aged people with families, seniors, and the occasional student on a budget. They probably would have been horrified to have such an outlandish presence in their clinic. But Castiel could only stare in fascination.

He had on a bright yellow t-shirt for some band Castiel had never heard of. Over that was a studded black leather jacket with patches sewn onto it. Most of the patches were too small for Castiel to read, but the big one on his back proclaimed “It’s called anarchy, asshole.”

Well then.

His combat boots thudded against the linoleum floor and the metal loops in his belt clinked as he walked up to the reception desk. From this closer vantage point, Castiel noticed eyeliner and a couple piercings in his left ear.

The man flashed Becky a charming smile and a wink as he signed himself in on the clipboard. His eyes slid over to Castiel, but Castiel quickly made himself busy rummaging around in his lunch pail until the man’s footsteps had faded to a safe distance.

By the time Castiel worked up the courage for another peek, the man had plopped down onto the nearest free seat, the carrier tucked under his chair.

The woman in the seat next to him shot him a disapproving look and moved over another seat, tightening her grip on her purse. He didn’t seem to notice. He just leaned back in his chair and mouthed something to himself while rapidly drumming his fingers against his thighs. Probably one of the band’s songs.

This had to be Lucifer’s owner. Castiel had never been more sure of anything in his life.

Meg poked her head into the lobby. “Dean Winchester and Lucifer?”

The man rose from his seat. Just as Castiel had thought.

Meg gave him a quick once over with her eyes but her expression stayed professional. “Follow me to exam room three. The doctor will be with you in just a moment.”

Castiel hurriedly threw away his sandwich wrapper and brushed all the crumbs off his jeans. Time to get back to work.

Meg backed out of the exam room, clutching a hand to her chest. “Holy hell is he hot. It’s about time we got some eye candy in here.”

“Meg,” Castiel admonished.

“What? Don’t act like you don’t have eyes. I bet he’s got a great ass.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he could tell, with the red flannel shirt tied around his waist. “What does it matter anyway, Meg? He’s a client and we treat all clients with the same respect, regardless of their appearance.”

Meg waved a hand dismissively. “Those pants had to have been poured on him, they’re so tight. It’s so disappointing they didn’t rip right down the crotch the second he sat down. But there’s holes in his knees so there’s still hope for you yet.”

“That is enough out of you,” Castiel said sternly. He brushed past her and entered the exam room.

Dean straightened up in his seat. “Hey, doc. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He held out a hand to shake.

“Castiel Novak. So what brings Lucifer in today? Any ailments?”

“Oh no, there’s nothing wrong with him. As far as I can tell anyway. My brother said you do a new pet exam.” He frowned. “You do still have that, right?”

“We do. Is your brother a client with us?”

“Yup. Sam Winchester.” He looked at Castiel expectantly, like that was supposed to mean something.

Castiel blinked.

Dean’s eyebrows went up. “You don’t recognize Sam? Shit, I heard he was a regular here. Awkward tall dude with this fluffy mop of hair on his head?"

“I will admit, I’m better with animals than people,” Castiel confessed.

He would remember Dean, though. Dean was pretty memorable.

“He’s got this big-ass fluffy dog named Bones. I think he’s a golden retriever.”

“Oh yes, I know Bones. He’s a very healthy and happy dog. Your brother and his wife are doing excellent with his care. I’ll make sure I apply the ten dollar referral credit to their account.”

“Cool,” Dean said with a grin. He slouched down in his seat, his legs spreading further apart.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Let’s have a look at Lucifer then. Can you get him out of the carrier for me?” 

It was usually a lot less traumatic for the animal if their own human removed them instead of a stranger reaching in for them.

Dean reached into the carrier and placed a perfectly black rabbit on the exam table.

“Oh,” Castiel said. 

He had honestly been expecting a cat. Gabriel had called his own beloved cat Honeybee a demon or the literal spawn of Satan so many times Castiel had lost count. And Bee was a perfect angel. 

The rabbit immediately scrambled across the table and hid his face in Dean’s armpits.

Dean sighed and turned the rabbit back onto the table. “He’s not usually like this, I swear.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Winchester. Most animals are frightened in new situations. Especially if they’ve had prior traumatic experiences. You say you’ve recently acquired Lucifer? Do you know his history.”

“I rescued him from my friend Ketch. Well, friend might be too strong of a word. He’s a moron and an asshole. Can you believe he was calling this little guy Nicholas? It’s lame and doesn’t fit him at all.”

Castiel frowned. “I hope you didn’t take his rabbit just because you hated his name.”

“No, that’s ridiculous. I had to step in because Ketch didn’t know shit about rabbits. I mean, I don’t know shit either but even I could tell he was doing it all wrong.”

Castiel’s heat sank. It was just what he didn’t like to hear. An owner admitting they didn’t do their research before getting a new pet. “Alright,” he said with a sigh. “Let’s go over the basics. I assume Lucifer has a cage or a hutch.”

“Yup,” Dean said proudly. He fished his phone out of his back pocket and tapped at it. “Sammy and I put it together over a weekend.”

Castiel peered at the picture on Dean’s phone. “Oh yes,” he said. “That’s a very good size for a rabbit.” The cage was nice and spacious with three different levels with ramps leading up to each one. At the bottom floor was a large feeding trough filled to the brim with hay. Next to it was a very small bowl of pellets. A few inches down, a water bottle was attached to the cage. It all looked very good.

“And what is this?” he asked. On the top level was a tiny round disk that looked like it was attached to the floor of the cage.

“That’s Lucifer’s altar. Once a week I sacrifice a raspberry to him.” He hesitated. “That’s okay, right?”

“Yes, that should be fine,” Castiel said. “Fruit is meant to be a treat, only enjoyed in small portions. But a single raspberry or strawberry won’t hurt.”

Dean brightened. “Awesome. He really enjoys his treats. He’s a messy eater and it’s kind of a bloodbath afterwards, but I think he has fun with it. It’s too bad he’s not a white rabbit or he’d look like the killer rabbit from Monty Python with all that red stuff around his mouth.”

Castiel frowned. “I don’t understand that reference.”

“You’re kidding me, Cas. It’s a classic!”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t watch a lot of TV. Working my way through veterinary school was very time-consuming.” He placed a gentle hand on Lucifer’s back. “His coat seems very healthy.” He moved up the rabbit’s body to his face. “Eyes are bright and clear. Let’s have a look at his teeth. Yes, they look good as well. It’s very important to keep a rabbit’s teeth a good length.”

Dean nodded. “I got him some wooden blocks to chew on. They’re attached to his cage with some of the metal water bottle holders since he just chucks them around if they’re loose. But if they’re attached, he actually has to work at them.”

Castiel was impressed. “You’ve done your research, Mr. Winchester. Lucifer has a clean bill of health. I hope you’ll bring him back next year for his yearly check-up, but if any issues arise before then, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Call me Dean. Mr. Winchester is good enough for my fancy-pants lawyer brother. But I’m just Dean.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Dean. You’re practically a rabbit expert already in such a short time.”

Dean shrugged. “Eh, I do what I can to keep our little evil overlord happy. Say, doc, do you do house calls? Sammy and I were thinking of building a hutch out in the backyard for when the weather warms up.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Castiel said. “But I don’t think you need my help.”

“Sure we do. We need someone to look it over and tell us if it’s up to snuff.”

“Well, I…” Castiel said doubtfully.

“No pressure,” Dean said. “But if you change your mind, give me a call.” He held out his business card.

Castiel stared down at it. “Winchester Woodworking and Metallurgy.”

“I’m very good with my hands, if you know what I mean,” Dean said with a wink.

Castiel was too stunned to respond. He simply stared as Dean walked away, the red flannel swishing behind him.

“I’m telling you,” Meg said. “You need to jump on that ass.”

“Thank you for your input,” Castiel said wearily. But he clutched the card a little tighter in his hands.


End file.
